hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number/@comment-5216796-20150331022321
I don't think iv'e ever been this dissapointed in a game. In anything, really. It's to the point that despite Hotline Miami being my all time favourite game I can't even replay that without getting kinda pissed off over how ham handed and awful the sequel is. Yeah, i'm calling it awful. Because that's what it is. There's certainly worse, but rose tinted glasses don't hide much when you realize you're wearing em. While the first games story was convoluted and strange with lots of questions left hanging around and plot holes, it was still pretty interesting. Not to mention that Jacket managed to be a badass while also being a character you could sympathize with. They had nothing near that in Wrong Number. The only real relatable character is the writer, and even then his gameplay is quite slow since he's supposed to be non lethal. All the other characters seem to simply enjoy killing anyone and everyone with no redeeming factors, with the exception of Richter who was one of the antagonists of the first game, so he's in a pretty weird position. Then the gameplay; oh god the gameplay. The story could have been trash and I would still enjoy the game because it's supposed to be fun, the story was originally just a plot thread to string things along, but the changes they made are frankly unacceptable. How many people played the first game, and got incredibly good at it and played it a lot, used guns for any situation that they weren't required? I fathom quite little. In fact I even played the game using just the drill from the grasshopper mask whos name escapes me, and killed every enemy who wasn't a boss, large thug, dog, or the few enemies who duck behind tables until you come into view just to see if I could. The guns were awful, gave shitty score if you went for tons of points, and just weren't fun. Yet the 2nd game focuses almost exclusively on them for combat. I hear people say playing as Tony in Wrong Number was amazing but with all the levels being massive and wide open, and only being able to take 1, MAYBE 2 bullets, before dying, and only being able to see only a bit further than your base camera position, guns are the only real weapon you can use, and even then they don't work very well, especially when playing as Beard when you can only have the 1 gun and only get a third of a clip when you get ammo from the containers. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if I had known there was a lock-on feature, but unless that suddenly rearranges all the maps to make them more melee focused I don't see how that could change anything. The only part of the gameplay I liked was the end sequence. The entire thing was quite amazing, visually, gameplay wise, music wise, etc. Even then though, the ending was stupid. Nothing about it makes sense, and I don't just mean the ending ending, I also mean the bit after the credits. *spoilers* They stated multiple times they weren't making a third game, and the nuke gets that across pretty fucking well, everyones dead and people having something bigger to worry about than a series of serial killers in Miami, like the giant fucking crater that was once Miami, but then the show the title screen for a Hotline Miami 3, basically saying "Fuck you." So what's the deal? Did they just lie to everyone? Are they actually making a sequel and just didn't want people on their ass about it or wanted to keep it kinda secret? But then, why add that last bit? What's the point? All you did was piss people off even more; those who enjoyed the game and wanted more, and even moreso for those who didn't enjoy the game, like me, and wanted another one that's hopefully less absurdly dissapointing.